Story:Star Trek: Helena/Betrayal/Teaser
Teaser fade in Ext. Space The Helena flies into the nebula cloud. Capt. Taylor's (vo): Captain's log stardate 43847.4. The Helena has been ordered to the Gamma Quadrant, after the encounter with Erias and her Jem'Hadar to study a nebula that appeared on DS9's sensors via com relay three days ago. Int. Main bridge The nebula is on the main viewer as Captain Taylor turns to Ensign Sito. Capt. Taylor: Sito full analysis of the nebula cloud. Sito looks at her console read out and reports. Ens. Sito: This nebula cloud isn't like anything previously mapped in the Alpha Quadrant. Taylor turns to Sito. Capt. Taylor: Does it pose a threat to our navigational systems or propulsion systems?. Sito looks at her console read out and report. Ens. Sito: No, but I wouldn't recommend going to warp in that junk, it might damage the warp coils and engines. Taylor turns to Commander Martin. Capt. Taylor: All right then Ensign Kaye take us in one-quarter impulse speed, this should be a wonderful change of pace for the crew. Martin smiles at her. Cmdr. Martin: All science departments coordinate with the chief science officer, yeah this will be a change of pace for the crew. Cut to: Main engineering The warp core is humming low, as Lieutenant Commander Williams walks over to Lieutenant Gomez and looks at her. Ltcmdr. Williams: Sonya, still no luck with the warp drive?. Lieutenant Gomez looks down from the upper area of the engine room. Lt. Gomez: No, Commander. The manifold just won't fire up. We've finally narrowed it down to some kind of a problem in EPS conduit one four one. She looks up at her. Ltcmdr. Williams: Was there any indication yesterday that there was something wrong?. Gomez shakes her head. Lt. Gomez: Mr. Thorn was monitoring the EPS flow and the CCF. He says everything was fine. She looks over at Thorn who is just working at the EPS control console. Ltcmdr. Williams: Mr. Thorn what was the status of the EPS conduit one four one?. He looks at the console screen. Ens. Thorn: Conduit one four one is working just fine Commander. She looks at him and then the screen. Ltcmdr. Williams: Just to be on the safe side let's check them out anyway, Gomez let's go take a look at those regulators. She nods at her. Int. Armory Lieutenant Crusher is working on the quantum torpedoes when the ship received her shipment of them, when the com system activates and Commander William's voice comes over the com. Ltcmdr. Williams (OC): Williams to Crusher. Crusher tapped his combadge. Lt. Crusher: Crusher here. Ltcmdr. Williams (OC): Can you report to main engineering. He thinks for awhile. Lt. Crusher: I'm on my way Commander. He puts the padd down and heads to engineering. Int. Main engineering Lieutenant Crusher walks into engineering and walks over to where both Williams and Gomez are at and they walk to them. Lt. Crusher: You wanted to see me Commander?. She shows him the burnt body of Ensign Nelson. (End of Teaser, fade out)